My Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU: Peeta is an average 17 year guy trying to find his place school and in the world. He has one more year of high school and tries to deal with his feelings for Katniss. She's dating the football jock Gale Hawthorne. Will he be able to deal with his feelings, family drama, and problems that comes his way?
1. Enter Peeta

My Love ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta looked out of his window and watched the sun rise. It's a beautiful sight. There's a mixture of orange and pink. It was so beautiful that Peeta started to draw it in his sketchbook. He was almost filled it up with pictures that inspired him. In his opinion, Peeta thought he was a decent artist.

Others say that he has a gift. Peeta could draw anything that he sees. He could draw from memory if need be. Peeta is 17 years old, with blond hair that falls into waves over his forehead, brilliant blue eyes that make girls melt with stocky build from working his family's bakery, and is about 5'10.

He is a good baker. Peeta works in his father's bakery everyday afterschool. He loves to bake. It's a good hobby in his opinion. His father always said that he caught his mother with cooking. His father says that women love a man that can cook. Peeta wondered if there was any truth in that.

Peeta decided to get dressed so he stuffed his backpack. Peeta lives with his father and 2 older brothers. His mother died in a plan accident when Peeta was 5. The plane took off and came crashing down. Someone got caught in the engine and the plane crashed into the ground. No one survived.

Peeta wasn't devastated. He wasn't close with his mother. She would always belittle him and tell him that was worthless. He gets up early to get into the bathroom before his brothers. They always took their sweet time in bathroom. Jack and Aaron are two years older than Peeta and still live at home.

Aaron has shaggy blond hair, athletic build, blond beard, and 6 feet tall with blue eyes. He plans to go college for teaching and is very good with kids. Aaron is a very caring and patient guy while Jack on the other hand, isn't. Jack has shaggy black hair like their father, sea green eyes, stocky build, and 5'9.

Jack is a womanizer, impatient, immature but has a soft side for kids. Jack just wants to fool around with woman. Their father always told him that one of these days that he'll end up getting a girl pregnant. Jack doesn't listen. Mr. Mellark has Jack working at the bakery along with Peeta during the day.

Mr. Mellark is a very sweet man and is very good with a rolling pin. He and Jack are always confused for twins. Peeta came out of the bathroom in a fitted black shirt with plain blue jeans. He walked towards the stair when an arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing up this early?"

Peeta sees that it's Jack. It looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Let me go, Jack" Peeta said struggling to get out of Jack's grip.

"Is that a way to talk to your favorite brother, hmm?" Jack said giving Peeta a noggin.

"Ow, let go Jack. You're not my favorite" Peeta said getting away from Jack.

"You hurt me right here" Jack said pointing at his heart.

"I can't hurt what's not there" Peeta said smirking.

Jack frowned and started chasing Peeta. Peeta ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Peeta made it to one side of the table and Jack on the other. Jack tried to catch Peeta but there was no use. Every way Jack went, Peeta went to the other side. Aaron walked in already dressed.

"Will you guys stop playing? It's too early for this" Aaron said frowning.

"Yea Peeta, stop playing so much" Jack said smirking.

"He's talking to you. I'm not the one with the attitude of a 12 year old kid"

Jack was about to lunge at Peeta but Aaron stopped him. Peeta looked at the clock and its 7:10. He grabbed his backpack and an apple. He left the house. The fresh air hit his face and he inhaled it. Peeta walked towards District 12 High. He has one more year and is determined to get though it without any problems.

Peeta notices that a girl is walking in front of him with long dark black hair. He knows that it's Katniss Everdeen. Peeta has a crush on her since he was little. Katniss has flawless olive skin that he wants to touch, piercing gray eyes that he could stare at all day, and 5'7 with a nice figure.

She is wearing a light green V-neck shirt with black leather over it with slightly ripped jeans. Katniss is a very alethic person. She is good at archery, climbing trees, and basketball. She doesn't even know that he is alive and to make matters worse. She's dating Gale Hawthorne.

Gale is the school's football star. He is a world class jerk and idiot. For some odd reason, Katniss is dating him. Peeta sighed. It's not like he had a chance with Katniss to begin with. Peeta walked into the school and walked to his locker. He took a few books out of his locker. Peeta has 5 classes today.

Peeta's schedule

1st period: English

2nd period: P.E.

3rd period: Calculus

4th period: Economics

5th period: Study hall

A tall shadow hovered over Peeta. He instantly knew who it was. He turns to see that it's Thresh. Thresh is Peeta's best friend. Thresh is 6'5, buff, dark brown skin, with dark brown hair. He doesn't talk much but when he does, he has an elegant voice. Thresh is a very intelligent guy.

He plays on the football team along with Gale but he doesn't think that he's better than everyone else. Thresh is a humble guy and is very good with kids. Kids just love the big guy.

"Hey Thresh, how was your summer?" Peeta asked curious.

"It was good" Thresh said opening his locker.

Peeta and Thresh become good friends because Gale was being a douche to Peeta about being a wimp and nerd in 7th grade. The bell rang ad it's time for class to begin.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. The Sketchbook

My Love ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my English class and it hasn't started yet. Whoever was supposed to be teaching it wasn't here yet. I was so bored that I started sketching on my sketchbook. I was sketching Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck arguing back and forth whether it was rabbit or duck season.

Bugs used reversed psychology and tricks Daffy. Daffy yells out fire and all the hunters in the area blew off to the back of his head. He glares at Bugs and says "You're despicable" and walks off. I chuckle to myself. There's nothing like cartoon violence. I may be 17 years old but I still love cartoons.

What can I say; I'm still in-touch with my inner-kid. Suddenly my sketchbook was taken from me and I was about to say something when I saw who the culprit was.

It was Katniss and she was looking through my sketchbook. Usually I'm good with words but when I'm around her, I get super tongue tied. She looks up at me and gives me back my sketchbook.

"You're pretty good" Katniss said before taking her seat in front of me.

I sat there in surprise. Katniss just praised my work. I smiled like a doofus then my sketchbook was taken again. I looked and it was Gale Hawthorne.

My smile falls as he flipped through my work. I tried to snatch it from him but he shoved my hand away. He closes the book and looks up at me.

"Give it back, Hawthorne" I said glaring at him.

"Why? It's loaded with crappy drawings of cartoon. What are you? A little kid" Gale said smirking.

I tried to grab my sketchbook back but Gale shoves me.

"Gale, give Peeta his sketchbook back" Katniss said staring at us.

"Why? His drawings suck" Gale said ripping out drawings.

He throws the drawings and sketchbook on the floor. Gale steps on them before taking his seat next to Katniss. I start picking up my stuff and someone kneel besides me. I realize that it's Katniss and hands me my sketchbook.

"I'm sorry about Gale. He can be a jerk" Katniss said giving me an apologetically smile.

"It's okay" I said taking my seat.

Katniss gets up and smacks Gale in the back of the head. A few kids snicker at the display. He rubs his head and pouts at Katniss but she doesn't seem affected by it. The teacher came in and class started. I wasn't paying attention to the lesson; I was trying to fix my sketchbook.

Luckily Ms. Webster likes me so she doesn't care if I'm paying attention as long as I do my work. I was gluing my drawings back with crazy glue when someone said my name. I looked up and Ms. Webster was staring up at me. "Sorry what?" I asked confused.

"I said you and Katniss will be working together on an assignment. She'll fill you in on it" Ms. Webster said assigning partners.

Katniss was staring at me with a small smile and my heart fluttered a little bit. I never saw her smile except when she's with her little Prim. Prim is a really cute and sweet little girl. She has blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. She sometimes comes in with Katniss to the bakery to trade.

Katniss hunts a lot and my father trades her to for bread. My father occasionally throws in a cookie or two for Prim when Katniss isn't looking. Prim is sooo adorable. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek when I realized that Katniss was pinching me.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"You were spacing out" Katniss said frowning.

"Hehehe sorry I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" I asked laughing nervously.

"I was saying that the assignment was to write an essay on Shakespeare's Othello"

"Ugh I hate Shakespeare. Why can't he write in plain English" I said annoyed.

"I know what you mean" Katniss said rubbing her left temple.

The bell rings and class is over. I gather up my things.

"Wanna come over to um my house so we can uh work on the assignment?" I asked nervously.

She stares at me and nods. Katniss walks to her next class. I released the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. Katniss was coming over to my house. I walked towards the door when I was stopped by Gale. He doesn't look pleased. He grabs me by the collar.

"Don't you dare try anything with my girlfriend" Gale said menacingly.

I purged myself from his grip and straighten out my shirt.

"I'm pretty sure Katniss can handle herself just fine" I said pushing pasted him.

I went through the rest of my class without a hitch. Katniss is in all of my class but we didn't talk much. School was over for the day. Katniss was waiting for Prim by her classroom. I crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulder causing her to jump. She sees me and glares.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" I said snickering a little.

Prim came out of her class and ran up to us. She hugged us both and I ruffled her hair.

"Hey Prim, it's been awhile" I said smiling.

"Yea it has. Thanks for the cookies last time" Prim said happily.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored it.

"You're very welcome"

"Prim, can you walk yourself home today? I have homework to do with Peeta and I'll be at his house" Katniss explains.

"She can come too if she wants" I offered.

"Yay, I get to see what your house looks like" Prim cheered happily.

Prim is truly adorable.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. The Assignment

My Love ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V

Ugh Ms. Webster gave us this stupid assignment on Othello. The story is really good, don't get me wrong but why couldn't Shakespeare write it in talks that anymore. Reading the book in that kind of English is really difficult and I gave up trying to read the book all together.

The assignment was to write an alternative ending to the book. Lucky we don't have to write in Shakespearean English. I was walking with Peeta and Prim to Peeta's house to do our homework. Prim and Peeta were talking about something but I wasn't paying much attention though.

I kept staring at Peeta. He is a nice guy and all but I haven't really talked much to him. His hair reminds me of the golden sun, his eyes was an amazing blue color and… wait what the hell? Was I just checking out Peeta Mellark? What is wrong with me?

"Are you okay, Katniss?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I saw that Peeta was looking at me with concern and Prim with a confused look on her face.

"I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I asked frowning.

"Well you were spacing out on us" Peeta said shyly.

"_Why is he getting all shy on me all of sudden?_" I thought confused. "I was just thinking"

Prim was shaking her head. Why was she shaking her head for? We continued to walk until we came to Peeta's house. It was huge compare to ours in the Seams. We walked into the house. We could fit our house twice over in Peeta's.

"Want anything to drink?" Peeta asked offering.

I shook my head and I noticed that Prim had disappeared on us. I started to freak out in my mind.

"Prim?"

Her blonde head popped out of the living room.

"Don't go wondering around people's houses without their permission" I said frowning.

"It's okay. There's a TV in living room if you watch some cartoons."

Prim's eyes lit up at the motion of watching cartoons. She stared at me, asking permission. I sighed and nodded. She was such a little kid sometimes but that's what I love about her.

"Come on, we'll working the assignment in the kitchen" Peeta said going into the kitchen.

I follow him and sat at the counter. He pulls out two pieces of paper and a lead pencil.

"Okay, how should we change the ending?" He asked tapping his pencil against his bottom lip.

I don't know why but watching that pencil hit Peeta's lip was memorizing. He stops staring up at the heavens and stares at me. He smiles a little. I looked away as my cheeks start to heat up.

"Doesn't he end up killing his wife before he finds that she was innocent?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yea, what about this? Emilia comes in before Othello kills Desdemona and tells him the truth" He said smiling.

"Okay and everyone comes in and Othello kills Iago front in of them" I offered.

"That's good and we could have a glimpse into the future" He said wiggling his eyebrow.

I smirked as I rolled my eyes at him. We got to work. Peeta writes as I give him my input. We worked for a good 45 minutes before we finally finished with 3 pages completed. I'm surprised that it came out as good as it did. Peeta put the paper in his backpack.

"Where did you learn how to draw like that" I asked curious.

"Huh?" Peeta asked surprised.

"You heard me" I said raising an eyebrow.

His face starts to turn red and he doesn't look me in the face. Why does he look so nervous all of a sudden? How could get so nervous over a simple question?

"Well I learned from nowhere really. I was always been able to draw what I see. My dad said it's a gift" Peeta said shrugging.

"Got anymore drawings?"

"Yes, I have lots of them"

"Can I see them?" I asked curious.

"Ummm let me think about that?... No" Peeta said smiling.

Mean much.

"That just mean that I'll just have to go through your room and find them" I said smirking.

Peeta's whole face went pale. He doesn't want to see that. It was tempting me to find them. I made a run for Peeta's room and he runs after me. I run up the stairs and turned right. Peeta was gaining on me as I opened the door. It was empty so I figured that it was Peeta's.

I went through Peeta's stuff when Peeta came in. He was panting hard.

"You are one fast girl, you know that" He said between breaths.

I went through all of his dressers and found nothing but clothes and boxers. Not fun, I might add. Peeta walked in and leaned against his closet. His drawings are in his closet. I smirked as I walked towards him.

"Move Peeta or I'll make you move" I said cracking my knuckles.

"No offense Katniss, I doubt you can make me move" Peeta said crossing his arms.

This boy has no clued what I'm capable of. He's about to find out right now. I smirked up at him and he starts to get a little nervous. I grab his junk and he goes red in the face. He falls out on the ground and I walked into his closet. I search for a while before I found 2 sketchbooks and a painting.

I looked through the sketchbooks. They were filled with different drawing that have a lot of detail that they looked realistic. There were some comics in here.

On the last pages, there were pictures of me in them. I was confused on why Peeta was drawing me. The painting really got to me. It was a painting of me leaning against a tree looking into the woods with bow and arrows lying on my lap.

"I guess you think I'm a weirdo, huh?" Peeta said looking down.

"No, I don't think that. You're an amazing artist, Peeta" I said smiling.

He got a goofy grin on his face and I rolled my eyes at him. I put his stuff back in the closet. I turn to see Peeta standing next to me. We walk towards the door when I trip and Peeta tried to catch but we both fell. I fell on my back with Peeta on top of me with our lips inch apart from each other.

Peeta stared at me like he wanted to kiss. I stared his lips with this weird desire to kiss them. I was about to when the door opens.

"Peeta, you dog"

I looked and some guy was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Peeta got off me and help me up.

"Katniss, this is my annoying brother Jack. Jack, this is Katniss. She's a girl from my school" Peeta said glaring at Jack.

"Oooooh so this is Katniss" Jack said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow at Peeta but he doesn't look me in the eye.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Peeta. Nice meeting you, Jack" I said walking passed him.

"Nice meeting you too, Katniss" Jack said as I went down the stairs.

What the hell is wrong with me? I almost kissed a boy I barely know. I found Prim on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Come on Prim, we gotta go"

Prim sighed and turned the TV off. We walked out of Peeta's house.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Taking A Walk with Katniss

My Love ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Peeta was in his room, sketching when there was a knock on the door. It was his dad standing in the doorway. Peeta turned from his drawing and looked at him.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I wanna talk to you" Mr. Mellark said sitting on the edge of Peeta's dad.

He had a serious look on his face. Peeta wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Jack told me that you had a friend over today and there was an 'incident'. I think we need to have a talk" Mr. Mellark said serious.

_Dammit you, Jack! _Peeta is going to kill Jack for this.

"Dad, I swear nothing happened and you don't have to give me the talk" Peeta said nervously.

He didn't want to have the talk with his dad just yet or any time soon. Mr. Mellark sighed in relief. He didn't want to give his son the talk yet. It was awkward with Aaron and Jack.

"Alright come on, time for dinner" Mr. Mellark said smiling.

Peeta nodded and closed his sketchbook. He had just finished a sketch of Katniss. What can he say? She's his favorite subject to draw. They walked down the stairs. Peeta's dad had made green beans, mac & cheese and brisk. Aaron and Jack were already eating when they sat down. Peeta grabbed a fork and dug in.

"Hey baby brother, I heard that you had a girl over" Aaron said smirking. Peeta glared at him.

"Yea, we had an assignment for English. Nothing happened" Peeta said annoyed.

"Alright, alright I believe you" Aaron said chuckling.

"I say that little Peeta has the all women that he can handle" Jack said laughing.

Peeta rolled his eyes at Jack. Jack has a new girlfriend almost every other week. He's needs a girl that's not going to take his crap and put him in his place. The rest of the dinner went with Jack teasing him about Katniss. After dinner, he went out for a walk. He had to get away from Jack.

He was really getting under skin and he needed to clear his head. He went as far as his leg would carry him. Peeta came to a brick wall and came to a complete stop. He was about to go back home.

"Peeta?"

Peeta turned and his eyes turned into dinner plates. It was Katniss. Peeta realized that he came to where the Seams begin. He didn't know that he walked that far.

"Hey K-Katniss, w-w-what are you doing here?" Peeta asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing" Katniss said raisin an eyebrow.

"I was taking a walk and you?" Peeta asked curious.

"Same. I needed to clear my head" Katniss said sighing.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Peeta asked holding out his hand.

Katniss stared at him like he grew a second head. She thought it over and slowly put her hand in his. Peeta smiled and they walked to who knows where. Peeta silently stole peeks at Katniss. He noticed that she was wearing a forest green t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans.

She has her hair braid like usual and Peeta liked it that way. He stared too long and Katniss caught him. Peeta blushed and looked away. Katniss was confused on why he was staring at her like that? The whole day, she was trying to think on why she was tempted to kiss this kid that she barely knew.

He was in few of classes over the years when she never really got to know him. What she does know about him is that he can draw amazingly, has two older brother and a father but that was it. She didn't really know him.

"Why do to need to clear your head?" Peeta asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I have a lot of stuff on my head. What about you?"

"I had to get away from older brother Jack. He's extremely annoying" Peeta said frowning.

"He doesn't seem that bad" Katniss said smirking a little bit.

Peeta shot her a look.

"Trying living with him" Peeta said shaking his head.

"Touché" Katniss said smirking.

They continued to walk until they came to small ice cream parlor. There was a guy around his early twenties and he asked them what flavor they wanted. Katniss ordered two scoop of strawberry ice cream in a cup and Peeta ordered two scoops of chocolate in a cup. Peeta paid for the ice cream and they sat by the window.

"I'll pay you back" Katniss said eating her ice cream.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me" Peeta said smiling.

"Seriously, I'll pay you back" Katniss said frowning.

Katniss doesn't owing people anything. It just doesn't sit well with her.

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything. I brought you ice cream because I wanted to"

Katniss sighed because there no point in arguing with him. She ate her ice cream when a shadow hovered over them. They looked up and it was Gale. Big surprise there… NOT!

"Hey Gale, what are you doing here?" Katniss asked confused why he was here.

"Hey babe, I came to check on you when I saw you holding his hands with bread boy here" Gale said looking Peeta up and down.

He sat down next to Katniss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Peeta felt like beating the crap out of Gale and kissing Katniss passionately. He knew that it was going to be a cold day in hell before that'll happen. Katniss removed Gale's arm.

"Gale, how many times to do I have to tell that I'm not your babe and his name is Peeta, not bread boy" Katniss said frowning.

Peeta felt joy bubbling inside of him. Katniss wasn't dating Gale and that means that he has slim chance of dating her.

"Babe, you know you love me" Gale said smirking.

Katniss rolled her eyes and got up. She pulled on my hand and dragged me out of the shop. She's pretty strong for someone so small.

"You and Gale aren't dating?" Peeta asked curious.

"Hell no, Gale and I are just friends but he has feelings for me but I don't feel the same. If he couldn't have me, he's making sure that no else can. It's getting my nerves now" Katniss said frowning.

"Have you told him?" I asked curious.

"I have but it hasn't gotten through his thick skull" Katniss said shaking her head.

Peeta walked Katniss all the way to her house.

"Well it was good talking to you, Peeta" Katniss said smiling a little.

"You too, I'll see you at tomorrow" Peeta said smiling back.

Katniss was about to go inside when Peeta kissed her on the lips and disappearing into the night. Katniss touched her lips before going inside. Prim was sitting on the couch and saw at her with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Prim asked worried.

"Y-Yea, I'm okay" Katniss said snapping out her daze.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. A Fight and A Kiss

My Love ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I woke this morning with a smile on my face. I accomplished one of my goals. I kissed Katniss on the lips. I did my happy dancing which is pretty much the cabbage patch dance. Don't judge me. I got out of bed and change into a red shirt with the Nike symbol on the front, jeans and white sneakers.

I walked down the stairs to find my dad and Aaron in the kitchen. Dad was reading the paper with his morning coffee and Aaron was eating a bowl of cereal. Jack, I guess was sleeping with a hangover. I grabbed a bowl and make myself some cereal.

"Morning Peeta" Dad said looking up from his paper.

"Morning Dad, Aaron, Where's Jack?" I asked curious.

"I don't even wanna go there" Dad said frowning.

I shot Aaron a look of confusion. He ushered me out the kitchen.

"Jack's on punishment" Aaron said shaking his head.

"What did he do this time?" I asked not surprised.

Jack is always doing something stupid so he's always in trouble. He's not the sharpest pencil in the box so it's not surprise.

"He brought one of his flings here last night and got caught"

"How?" I asked curious.

Usually Jack is very careful about that kind of stuff. Aaron and I know he brings over because our rooms are right next to each other so we hear stuff plus the chick that dates are pretty loud. My dad is a pretty heavy sleeper so he doesn't notices. I lose out on my sleep because of him and his "dates".

"Dad went to wake him up this morning and found something" Aaron said as his face turns red.

I raised an eyebrow. He found what? What the hell is he talking about? He sees my confusion and sighs.

"Dad found the girl's… thong" Aaron said blushing.

I wanted to throw up right then and there. The girl forgot her underwear. Ewww, that's just wrong.

"Dad is making Jack work double shifts at the bakery for the next 2 weeks" Aaron said shrugging.

We walked back into the kitchen. Well, it's Jack's fault for being careless. I was eating my cereal.

"Peeta, I'm going to need you to work at the bakery today afterschool" Dad said not looking up.

"Okay Dad" I said putting the bowl in the sink.

I grabbed my backpack and walked the door. I don't mind working at the bakery. I'm pretty good at making baked goods and it's a good hobby. I walked to school with a smile on face until I saw someone leaning against the door of the school. It was Gale and he didn't look good, not that I cared. I continued walked when he stepped in front of me.

"Do you want something, Gale?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yea, I want something. I want you to stop hanging around Katniss. She doesn't need some little boy hanging around her, she needs a real man" Gale said referring to himself.

I sighed. I'm tired of taking this guy's crap and not standing up for myself. It ends here and now.

"Then why you are hanging around her?" I asked frowning.

A crowd had gathered around us. They snickered at my comment. Gale looked around and glared at me. I wasn't scared of him and I could take him if need be. I don't it to come to that but I will protect myself.

"Look Mellark, this is your final warning. Stay away from Katniss" Gale said walking away.

"She can choose who she wants to be with. Are you scared that she'll choose me instead of you? Don't act like a little bitch" I said frowning.

Before I knew it, Gale had tackled me to the ground and knocked the wind out of me. He tried to punch but I stopped him. I throw a punch and it connected with his jaw. Gale was disorientated and I threw my weight so he'll get off me. I got to my feet. Gale was rubbing his jaw and glared at me.

His eyes flashed red for a second before he lunged at me. I dodged him and the crowd pushed towards me. The crowd was chanting "Fight, Fight!". Cato and Marvel was about to jump when Gale told them not to. They were his goons and also on the football team. Gale swung on me and I continued to dodge him.

I see Katniss out the corner of my eye and she was coming towards us. Gale throws a punch at me with Katniss standing in-between us. I push her out of the way and the punch connects with my mouth. I stumble to my feet, holding my mouth.

I spit out some blood on the ground. Cato and Marvel were patting Gale on the back who was smirking. This dude sucker punched me. Thresh turns Gale around to face and knocks him out with one punch. I looked between Thresh and the unconscious Gale.

"You gotten show me how to do that" I said impressed.

Thresh chuckles a little bit.

"Maybe" Thresh said smiling.

I'm glad that Thresh has my back. He's not like Gale and them. Marvel and Cato had dragged Gale to the nurse. The crowd had slowly walked into the school. I see Katniss and she touches my face. I flinch from the throbbing pain in my mouth.

"You need to go to the nurse" Katniss said frowning.

"No, I'm fine" I said smiling.

"You're going to the nurse" Katniss said dragging.

This girl is strong for her size. The nurse wasn't there and Gale was lying on one of the empty bed. I chuckled a little. Gale deserved to get knocked out cold. Katniss gets an ice pack and places it on my pain. Some pain was subsiding but it still hurt.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Katniss asked frowning.

"It's not important" I said looking away.

"It must be if it got you to fight" She said raising an eyebrow.

I rarely fight except with my brothers but brothers always fight. I still don't wanna tell her that she was the reason why Gale and I were fighting.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" I said looking up at her.

"Why did you… why did you kiss me last night?" She asked nervously.

She sounded nervous. Katniss is never nervous about anything. This is new and interesting.

"Well, I kissed you because I… I like you… a lot" I said looking away.

There I say it. Two of my goals have been completed in the last two days. I felt someone lifting my face and a pair of lips on mine. I see that Katniss was kissing me. My mouth still hurt a little bit but her lips on mine felt so good. I kissed her back as I pulled her close to me. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"I like you too" Katniss said smiling.

I am pretty sure that I was grinning like an idiot.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked grinning.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend" She said sitting on my lap. I chuckled as I kissed her.

"Hey guys-,whoa, am I interrupting something?" Thresh asked walking in.

I glared at Thresh as Katniss gets off my lap.

"Come on Peeta, let's get to class" Katniss said walking away. I glared at Thresh as we left the nurse's office.

Gale's P.O.V.

I was regaining consciousness. _Damn Thresh_! That bastard hits hard. I overheard Katniss and Peeta's conversion. I see them through semi-open eyes and what I see breaks my heart. I see Katniss kissing this Bread Boy and agreeing to be his girlfriend. How could she do this to me? She's my girl, my woman. She can't date him. I can't let this happen. I have to break them up or I'll lose her forever.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Enter Delly

My Love ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games sadly**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

I entered Ms. Webster's class with Peeta and Thresh. I never really talk Thresh because he can be really intimidating sometimes. I'm not saying that I'm afraid of him, just that he's a little intimidating but he doesn't seem all that bad. We take our seat and Ms. Webster wasn't here yet. I was glad because I didn't want to learn anything just yet. I turn in my seat, facing my new boyfriend.

I smirked to myself as I thought about. I never thought I would get boyfriend. I'm usually taking care of sister and school to really get one. Peeta changed all of that. I looked at him as he sketched in sketchbook. He was hunched over the small book with a look of complete concentration. I was trying to see what he was drawing when he looked up at me and tried to cover up what he was drawing. Now I was really interested in what he was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked trying to move his hands.

"It's-it's n-nothing" Peeta said blushing. He looked around nervously.

He was cute when he got all nervous. An idea popped in my head. I knew of a way to get Peeta to show me his drawing. I gave my best puppy-dog that I could muster. Prim used this on me all the time when she absolutely wants something and I fall for it every time. It's just too cute to resist. I see Peeta straining with his will power but he failed. He handed me his sketchbook with his hair covering his face.

Thank you, Prim. I looked at the drawing and it was a drawing of me and Prim. I had Prim wrapped in my arms and we were smiling. I felt a smile creeping onto my face. I place the sketchbook back on Peeta's desk and kissed him on his cheek. He blushes madly as giggled at him. He was so cute sometimes. I was about to say something when a shadow loomed over us. We looked up and it was Gale. He didn't look happy at not and I honest don't give a shit.

"Do you want something, Gale?" Peeta asked annoyed with Gale's presence.

"I do, Baker's Boy. I wanted to say that… I'm sorry" Gale said sighing.

I was shocked and surprised and s was Peeta. Was I hearing things? Did Gale just apologize? Gale rarely apologizes for anything. What was the deal? Something has to be up.

"I should have never picked a fight with you. I know you wouldn't do anything to Katniss. I'm sorry" Gale said holding out his hand towards Peeta.

Peeta looked at the outstretched hand and shook it.

"It's all water under the bridge" Peeta said smirking.

Gale took his seat next to mine and gave me a small smile. I don't trust him. It was something behind that smile that Gale gave me but I don't what. I'm going to find out what it is through. Ms. Webster walks in and class begins.

Gale's P.O.V.

I smirked to myself. The Baker's Boy really is an idiot. He doesn't know that I'm planning to take Katniss away from him. My plan is to get close to him and break them up from within while maintaining my good friend image. It is fool's proof. I let out maniac's laugh in my head. This is what you get for trying to take my girl from me.

I sat there, bored while listening to Webster's lesson. I sighed. I don't think this old bat can makes this class any more boring than it already is. I start to space out when she said something about collecting homework. I sat up a little straighter when she walks up to me.

"Gale, where is your assignment?" Webster asked pushing up her glasses.

I tried to think up a good excuse but nothing was coming. I didn't even know who my partner for this damn assignment was. I was drowning here when someone said something. I looked and it was a girl with long blonde hair. She had slightly tanned skin but she had a banging body.

"Here's our paper, Ms. Webster" Blondie said smiling.

"Thank you, Delly" Webster said walking down the aisle.

I watched as the blonde girl called Delly walked away and sat right behind me. Why haven't I seen this girl before? She blush a little and smiled at me. I smirked a little before turning around. This year is going to be interesting.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I didn't know that Delly was in this class. Delly Cartwright is one of best friends besides Thresh. We grew up together and when we were little, people confused us for siblings. Delly is the first person to tell me that I had talent as artist and baker. She is always smiling and in a good mood. Delly can make the gloomiest person smile a little.

When we were 10, Delly had to move away to District 4 because her father had gotten a better job. I wondered why she was back but I'm glad all the same. I got my best friend back. So far, this is an amazing day. I got the girl of my dreams, the douchebag had apologized and best friend here. What can be better than this? I raised an eyebrow as I thought on it.

Hmmmm… maybe a less annoying older brother. I smirked to myself. The bell rings and the class rushed out the door. Delly and I stare at each other for a few seconds before I was in-gulped in a big bear hug. I pulled back and stared at her. I put a hand at the top of head and hovered over the both of our heads. What the hell? Delly has gotten taller. I used to tower over her but now I'm 4 inches taller now. What the fuck while she was gone.

"It's good to see you, Peeta" Delly said smiling.

"It's good to see you too. What the hell happened? Did you get taller or something?" I teased.

She laughed a little and playfully punched me in the arm.

"I guess I did"

"When did you get back? Where are you staying?" I asked bombarding her with questions.

"Peeta, one question at a time. I got back yesterday and didn't you're dad tell you anything?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. What does my dad have to do with anything? She sees my confusion and starts to explain.

"There was an incident and my dad was caught in it. I headed out here and your dad had found me in the park where we used to play at and he said I stay with you guys" Delly said sighing.

What incident? What happened to Delly's dad? This kind of thing shouldn't happen to people like Delly, she's too nice and caring. She never did anything to deserve this.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked wanting make her feel better.

"No, not really. What's going on with you?" Delly asked trying to change the subject. I'll drop the subject for now.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Delly, this is Katniss my girlfriend. Katniss, this is other best friend Delly" I said smiling.

Delly shook Katniss' hand, smiling.

"Peeta, why didn't tell me you had a girlfriend or that she was still pretty" Delly said smirking.

"Hehehe I'm telling you now" I said laughing nervously.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Dodge Ball

My Love ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

Delly, Peeta and I walked to our class. I watched as Delly and Peeta interacted. They seem really close and she's really pretty. I don't know why but I feel like I have to be careful with Delly. I think I'm just being paranoid. There's no way Peeta would dump me over a pretty face that just showed up. Peeta's not that kind of guy. Peeta stops and looks at me with his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay, Katniss? You been awfully quiet" Peeta asked concern.

"I'm okay. I was just spacing out" I said smiling.

He grabs my hands and pulls me close to him. I blush a little and he kisses me on my forehead.

"Awww you guys are so cute" Delly said squealing.

"What's your next class, Delly?" Peeta asked curious.

She said that it was P.E. which was also my next class and Peeta's. We all walked together to the gym. The gym by itself was a two story building and it's on the other side of the school. On the bottom floor is a basketball court and belchers on both sides of the court. On the top are the changing rooms and a workout room. I and Delly went to the girls' locker room and Peeta went to the boys' side.

Delly talked to Allison the girls' basketball coach. She got her locker combination and her P.E. uniform which is a white t-shirt and black shorts. I got my shorts baggy because they're easier to move around in. Out the corner of my eye, I see Delly opening the locker next to mine. Oh great, she's gonna be around me even more now.

I walked to the stall to change into my uniform because I'm uncomfortable with people watching me change. I walk back to locker and put my clothes in there. I was about to walk out of here when someone calls me name. I see that Delly was running behind.

"I thought we walk together" Delly said smiling.

I just shrug and walked downstairs. Most of the class was sitting on the belchers. I usually just sat on the top belchers because I can just blend in with the wall. I see someone waving at me. I was confused on who was waving at.

"Peeta's waving at you" Delly said grinning.

I gave him a small wave and we walk closer to the belchers. Halfway up the belchers, I feel someone pulling on my wrist. I see that it's Peeta and he's smiling up at up.

"Sit next to me" Peeta said patting the seat next to him.

Delly and I sit on each side of Peeta. He wraps his arm around my shoulders. Plutarch is our P.E. couch for the year. He's an okay but sometimes he can push you too hard.

"All kiddies, we're going to play dodge ball and I'm gonna split you up into teams" Plutarch said holding a red rubber ball.

I have to throw balls at Peeta and Delly. I don't know half the kids on my team. Peeta walks up to me.

"You're going down, Katniss" Peeta said giving a funny competitive look.

I smirk a little and playfully smack his arm. I walk to one side of the court. There were balls tip of line. Plutarch blew his whistle signaling us to grab the balls. Balls were flying in the matter of seconds. I ducked and dodged balls left and right. A ball was about to hit me and there was no time to dodge it. I waited for it to hit but nothing happen. I open my eyes to see that a tall blonde guy had stopped the ball and throw it some kid.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I glared at him. I don't need some guy protecting me.

"I don't need your protection. I can protect myself" I said throwing balls.

"I'm sure you can. My name's Cato by the way" Cato said dodging a ball aimed at his feet.

As game went on there was only 5 people left: Cato, Delly, Peeta, me and some guy on Peeta's team. I easily knocked him out. Peeta and Delly throw balls at us. I caught the ball Delly threw and she was and so was Cato. There were just 2 people left. Peeta and I each had a ball in out hand.

Peeta threw his ball at my feet which I jumped into the air to dodge it. While the air, I threw the ball at his chest with accuracy. Game over! Peeta fell on his butt. I walked over to him to help him. He gave me a high-five.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Shocking News and Surprises

My Love ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Hunger Games**

**Nicole: I'm sorry that I took so long to update but I made this extra long and I think it's pretty good for me anyway. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

I had fun playing dodge ball, surprisingly. Cato and I make a pretty decent team which is even more surprising. He protects my back and I protect his. It was that simple but it seems a little weird though. Plutarch blew his whistle and told us that we're dismissed for the day. Delly and I walked to the locker rooms to change.

I was a little tired but not that tired. I put on my regular change and toss my P.E. clothes in my locker. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the room. I see Cato leaning against the wall near the locker room door. What the hell? Is he stalking me or something? I raised an eyebrow at him and he just gives me a small smile.

"Do you want something?" I asked curious.

"Well… um I was… wondering if you might want to hang out sometimes" Cato asked sheepishly.

Did he just ask me out on a date?

"I'm sorry Cato but I have a boyfriend" I said trying to let him down easy.

I wasn't really all that sorry. I don't like him in that way and besides I have Peeta.

"No, not like that. Just as friends" Cato said putting his hands up defensively.

My cheeks were burning now. That was embarrassing. I honestly thought he was asking me out. He chuckles at him a little. Was he making fun of me?

"It's okay Katniss. Just think about" Cato said walking away.

That was just weird and embarrassing. I was about to walk away when someone calls my name. I see Delly coming up to me with a confused look on her face. I'm guessing she saw me talking to Cato.

"What did he want?" Delly asked curious.

"He wanted to hang out with me for some reason" I said shrugging.

Delly raised an eyebrow and I just shrug. We walked towards the exit of the gym.

"Katniss, can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Peeta is my best friend and he's like a brother to me. I don't want him to get hurt" Delly said looking me in the eye.

Did she expect me to hurt Peeta? I would never hurt him like that.

"Delly, I'm not going to hurt Peeta. I really like Peeta" I said serious.

Delly smiled and nodded. We met up with Peeta and he smiled when he saw me. I felt my cheeks burning when he smiled at me. He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey beautiful" Peeta said smiling.

"Hey Peeta" I said smiling back.

Delly parted from us because she has Study Hall next. Peeta and I walked to our next class which was Calculus. Ugh I hated Calculus but I hated in math in general. I'm never gonna used this in life. I jumped when I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw that it was Peeta. I looked at him and he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but I don't wanna go to Calculus" I said sighing.

I much rather be practicing my archery.

"I don't either but I'm looking forward to it" He said smiling.

I give him a questioning look. Why was he looking forward to it if he didn't like it?

"I'm looking forward to it because I get to spend more time with you" Peeta said grinning.

I was surprised by what he said. I smiled a little. Peeta is such a sweet guy. We walked to Calculus and we took our seats. Whoever was supposed to be teaching hadn't showed up yet. I sat across from Peeta and he was staring at me with a pinkish tint to his cheeks.

I stare back at him and he looks down, smiling a little. I smirked to myself and Peeta was cute sometimes. I was about to say something when someone sat next to me. It was Cato and he smiled at me. What is he doing here?

"Hey Katniss" He said smiling.

"Who are you?" Peeta asked frowning.

"Hey, I'm Cato and you're Peeta right?" Cato asked holding his hand out.

Peeta looked at Cato's hand for a sec before shaking it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Is this guy stalking me or something? What is this guy's deal?

"I have this class" Cato said shrugging.

He pulled out his textbook and started flipping through it. The universe is laughing at me. Why did he have to be in my class? The class began when the teacher walked in and I had to a double take at her. She had a huge pink wig on her head and unbelievable green make-up. It was like a female clown and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Is this woman really gonna be teaching us Calculus? I turned to Peeta and he had a shock look on his face and Cato was barely containing his laughter. Her name was Effie Trinket. I rubbed my temple and sighed. This is gonna be an interesting year. The lesson begun and I slowly felt myself getting more and more confused by the second.

I don't understand how to use these equations and formulas at all. Effie gave us practice equations to work for the rest of the class time and I was having a difficult time in solving them.

"Katniss, you forgot to carry the 4"

I looked up and it was Cato. I gave him a confused look. He gave my paper and showed me my mistake. I looked and was amazed.

"I didn't need your help. I could've figured it out on my own" I said frowning.

I don't like asking for help from anyone. I prefer to do stuff on my own. Cato just shrugged and went back to his work. I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smirked.

"I thought you didn't need my help" Cato said smirking.

I glared at him and he just chuckled. He started explaining on how to solve the equations and he was making it seem so easy.

Peeta's P.O.V.

Why didn't Katniss come to me for help if she was having trouble with the equation? I could've helped her and I don't like this Cato person. What's his game? I just got Katniss to be my girlfriend and already some guy is trying to make his move on her. What the hell? What the heck is wrong with me? Katniss wouldn't dump me for Cato.

She likes me, not him. I'm being crazy and jealous for no reason. I sighed to myself and got back to the math problems at hand. Whoever invented Calculus is a complete idiot. Who the hell is going to actually use this? I finished the problems and turned them in. I took my seat to see that Katniss had just finished her problems along with Cato.

They turned them in and came back to the table. I was about to say something when the bell rang. Damn bell. I sighed and gathered my stuff. My next period was kind of a blur. Study hall is pretty much a free period to get some homework done or whatever. The teacher didn't care what we did as long as we didn't get too loud.

I got to hang out with Katniss but unfortunately that included Cato. I don't like this guy. He just irks me and I have a feeling that he is gonna be a problem later on. School was finally over and I finally get to ask Katniss what I was trying to ask her earlier.

"Hey Katniss, d-do you wanna um hang out with m-me today?" I asked nervously.

"I wish that I could Peeta but my mom wanted to tell me something important so I can't today but I'll love hang out with you tomorrow" She said smiling.

I grinned like an idiot and nodded. She kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I touched the spot where she kissed and my cheek up a little bit. I shifted into Cloud 9 mode. I felt like I was floating on clouds and I managed to get home without realizing it. I walked into the kitchen and found my dad and Delly talking. They turned in my direction. What was going on here?

"Peeta, I need to tell you something" My dad said serious.

I sat beside Delly and I looked at him.

"Delly is going to be living here"

"Okay, not that I'm not excited or anything but what happen to your dad, Delly?" I asked curious.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked away. What the heck happened with him? Too many questions were running through my head.

"Delly's dad has been sexually abusing her for a while but he hasn't taken her virginity yet. He recently died due to an overdose on heroine. She's been placed in my care since she doesn't have any other relatives to live with" My dad said sadly.

I was shocked, appalled and angry. I couldn't believe that Delly's dad would do that to his own daughter. He's a sick bastard and deserves to die. If he was alive, I would kill him myself.

I can't believe that Delly went through that by own. I wish I knew a way to comfort her and take all the pain away but I can't. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched a little. I took my hand away. I didn't want to scare her. She looks what up at her with a sad smile. I know that the smile wasn't real and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Delly that you had to go through that alone. I'm so sorry" I said crying a little.

She hugged me back.

"It's okay Peeta. It's not your fault and I'm glad that I don't have to go through that ever again" She said smiling a little.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. I'm making sure that it never happens again.

"Oh before I forget Peeta, Delly's taking your room and you're moving into Jack's room" My dad said smiling sheepishly.

My jaw dropped to the ground. I have to share a room with the man-whore formally known as my brother. What the hell? I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Delly.

"I'm sorry for taking your room, Peeta" Delly said sadly.

"It's okay, Delly" I said smiling.

I hope she doesn't find my collection under my mattress. I would die of embarrassment if she finds them.

Katniss' P.O.V.

Prim and I walked home from school. My mind kept wandering back to Peeta. I couldn't believe that we were dating. We rarely talked at all. He was always drawing in his sketchbook and I was always hanging with Gale and his friends. It's kinda weird but a good weird.

"Katniss!"

I snap out of my thought to realize that Prim was glaring at me… sort of. Prim couldn't glare because it always looks like an angry pout and I thought it was cute.

"Sorry Prim, what were you saying?"

"I said that I think Rory might have a crush on me but you were too wrapped up in your thoughts about Peeta" She said smirking.

I was shock that Prim would say something like that even if it was true. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I-I-I was not" I said blushing.

"Riiiight if you say so" Prim said opening the door.

I shook my head and place my backpack by the door. We lived in a two bedroom house. Well it was more like a shack then a house. Prim and I share a room and our mother has her own room. It has a small bathroom with a bathtub with water that took too long to heat up, a kitchen and living room with a fireplace with a picture of my father over it.

He died in a mining accident when I was younger. I missed him a lot. He taught me how to hunt and use a bow and arrow. He had the biggest heart. My father was always helping people any way he could. He and Gale's father went down into the mines one day and it collapsed on them. My mother was never the same after that but she was slowly coming back recently.

I don't know how or why but it was good for Prim because she needs her mother. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother and who I least expected to see: Cato. Why was he here? In my kitchen? Was my mother smiling at him? What the hell is going on here?

"Hey Katniss, this is Cato" My mother said smiling.

"I know who he is. Why is he here?" I asked confused.

"Nice to see you too, Katniss" Cato said pouting.

My mother looked down at the table. Why does she look guilty? What does she have to be guilty about? I need some answers now.

"Katniss… Cato, he's your… b-brother" She said not looking at me.

I froze in that moment. Cato's… my brother. This has to be a joke… right? There's no way that he's my brother.

"It's true, Katniss. I lived with my dad up until recently and on his deathbed he told me who my birthmother is and she's your mom. Here's my birth certificate if you don't believe me" Cato said handing it to me.

I looked at and it said.

Cato's certificate

**Name: Cato**

**D.O.B.: March 23, 1996**

**Birthmother: Lily Everdeen**

**Birthfather: Dylan McCall **

My hands were trembling. It was true and Cato was really my brother. How could it be? How could I have an older brother and not know about it? I placed the certificate on the table and stared at my mother.

"How could you not tell me that I have a brother? When did this happen?" I said as my voice begins to crack.

"It was a year after I married your father and he was gone at work at the time. I was so alone in this house that I went out to a bar. I was drinking a lot and this man was so charming and nice to me that I started flirting with him and he flirted back. We began to a relationship with each other and one thing led to another and I end up being pregnant with Cato. In that moment, I knew that I loved your father, Katniss and I couldn't be with Dylan anymore. When I told him, he understand that and your father Katniss, at the time found out about Cato and was willingly to forgive and we came to an agreement that Cato would live with his father. Cato would find out the truth when his father felt that he could handle the truth. I'm so sorry that I lied to the both of you. I never thought this would happen" She said crying.

I couldn't fathom that my own mother had cheated on my father with some random guy that she met a bar. What the hell is wrong with her? My father may have worked a lot but he was a wonderful husband and father. What she did was unforgivable and I won't forgive her.

"I can't believe that you cheated my father. He was a good man and just because he wasn't home all the time. You cheated on him with some guy at a bar, no offense to your dad Cato" I said angry.

"None taking" He said shaking his head.

I couldn't be in the same room as… this woman. I can't even call her my mother anymore. I stormed out of the house with Cato following behind me. I continue with Cato a few feet behind me. I'm glad that he doesn't try to talk me because I really don't want to talk to anyone at this point.

After an hour of walking, I stopped in my tracks and I sit on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Cato stops and leans against the tree. He doesn't say anything and stares up at the sky. A few minutes of silence go by.

"Are you okay?" He asked curious.

I sighed and run a hand over my braid.

"I don't know. This is too much to handle. I just found out that my mother cheated and that I have a brother" I said shaking my head.

"I know that this is a lot but it's gonna be okay. For me, out of this drama gained two sisters" Cato said grinning like chestier cat.

I laugh despite myself.

"I guess if you look on the positive side" I said smiling a bit.

"Come on, it's getting dark" He said holding out his hand.

I take it and Cato pulls me to my feet. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk back to the house.

* * *

End of ch. 8


End file.
